1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an order-picking system for picking articles from storage loading aids into order loading aids by an order picker at an order-picking workstation according to picking orders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document EP 1 331 179 A1 describes a commissioning system wherein the storage loading aids can be sorted and brought into the correct order while they are on their way from the storage area to the order-picking workstation. For this purpose, the commissioning system describes a storage area where the goods are stored. The commissioning system also comprises an area for commissioning the articles, including several order-picking workstations where the goods are removed from the storage loading aids and commissioned into the order loading aids. One variant of embodiment provides three conveyor devices running parallel with one another, in which case the order loading aids as well as the storage loading aids are supplied so that they are separated from one another at the two outer conveyor devices. The centrally arranged conveyor device serves to discharge the completely picked order loading aids as well as those storage loading aids that are no longer needed. The terminal ends of the three conveyor devices are connected by means of a transverse conveyor device forming the picking table. The order picker can pick the articles from a storage loading aid into an adjacent order loading aid. Another embodiment has two parallel conveyor devices each of which is provided for supplying and discharging storage loading aids and order loading aids, respectively. The terminal ends of these two conveyor devices are connected by a transverse conveyor device constituting the picking table. A commissioning bay is connected to or in the vicinity of the transverse conveyor device and is suitable for intermediately accommodating the order picking to be filled.
Document WO 2011/107385 A1 discloses a universal high-performance order-picking workstation for fast-moving items and slow-moving items. This order-picking workstation is configured for manual order-picking of articles from storage containers into at least one order container according to an order-picking order which can include a plurality of different articles. The storage containers can contain fast-moving item storage containers for fast-moving articles and slow-moving item storage containers for slow-moving articles, which are fed to the order-picking workstation together with the at least one order container. To this end, the individual storage containers are fed to the order-picking workstation in different levels, starting from own conveyor lines. The order containers are provided in a further conveyor level arranged underneath the storage containers in order to be able to pick the articles from the provided storage containers and place them in the order containers. The disadvantage of this embodiment is that different levels are required in order to be able to convey the storage containers as well as the order containers to the order-picking workstation. This requires high plant costs.
Document EP 1 572 558 B2 discloses a picking station and a method for order-picking. Order containers are made available in the region of the picking station, which order container is fed to a picking station by means of an own conveyor system. By means of the conveyor line arranged above, the storage containers are tilted at least in the working area of the order picker. This is carried out by means of a tilting device tilting into a tilted position the storage containers to be delivered into the working areas. The conveyor line furthermore comprises a tilt-back device for tilting the storage containers back from their tilted position. It is thereby possible to tilt the storage containers towards the order picker as they are passing through the picking station in order to allow the order picker to have a better view and more convenient handling of the articles. It is in this case disadvantageous that the scope of installations for the tilting device in the region of the order-picking workstation is high.
Document DE 892 129 B describes a method as well as a device for bringing load into an inclined position on transport lines, wherein the load is brought into an inclined position on a determined path. The conveying system comprises a plate conveyor having a single-stranded chain and plates mounted in hinges. The chain is guided across two sprocket wheels. The straight chain strand is in the upper portion supported in a sectional steel construction, and is in contact with the plates in the lower strand. Guiding these plates by means of hinges mounted to the chain can be carried out by rollers on guide rails, for example Their arrangement obligatorily causes that the inclined position is initiated, maintained on the predetermined path and canceled when this path has expired, and simultaneously causes and ensures that the plates are fed back together with the chain in the lower part of the system. This causes that the transport containers conveyed onto the closed or interrupted transport path are by individual coordinated members obligatorily inclined from the horizontal plane about an axis lying parallel with the conveying direction into an angle range of 60° with or without using the weight of the good, thereby considerably facilitating the removal of the conveying goods provided in the form of bottles. At the turning points of the chain, the guide of the plates is carried out by circulating guiding wheels. The disadvantage is that though the removal of the conveying good is facilitated, the picking station has an increased need for space.
Document DE 100 19 632 A1 describes an arrangement for transporting goods disposed on the storage loading aids for a storage area, whereby the goods are compiled to form picking units at order-picking workstation outside of the storage area along a transport path. Additionally, buffer places for receiving order loading aids are provided parallel to the transport path. In order to be able to commission the storage loading aids into the order loading aids, the order picker must remove the goods from the storage loading aids, perform a 180° rotation and place it in the therefor provided order loading aid(s) made available at the order-picking workstation.
Document JP 54 131278 A discloses an order-picking system for picking articles from storage loading aids into order loading aids by an order picker at an order-picking workstation For carrying out a picking order, the storage loading aids are transferred from a warehouse to a circulating conveyor system from where they are conveyed onto an auxiliary conveying device via a delivery device. Order-picking workstations where the storage loading aids are made available are provided at the auxiliary conveying device. Once the picking operation is completed, the storage loading aids are again discharged through the auxiliary conveying device from the order-picking workstations and conveyed back into the circulating conveyor system via the infeed diverter device. The order loading aids are made available at a circulating conveyor system. In order to be able to commission the storage loading aids into the order loading aids, the order picker must remove the goods from the storage loading aids, perform a 180° rotation and place it in the order loading aid(s).
Document WO 2006/1 37096 A1 describes automatic warehouse system with modular sectional structure having several levels one above the other as well as conveying paths arranged one next to the other in each level. Order-picking workstations are additionally provided.
Document EP 2 327 644 A1 describes an order-picking system having an order-picking workstation. In this case, a first conveyor system for the order loading aids is situated in front of the order picker, which conveyor system extends in transverse direction with respect to the order picker. A second conveyor system for storage loading aids is arranged on the side of the first conveyor system facing away from the order picker and arranged in two conveyor levels arranged one above the other. The order picker is therefore required to bend across the first conveyor system in order to be able to remove goods from the storage loading aids and place them into the order loading aids made available in front of him.
Document DE 2445650 A1 describes a conveyor plant where carriers circulate on double-strand tracks. At the front ends of the conveyor plant, these carriers are deflected by an arc-shaped deflection device about an angle of 180°. Due to gravity, the transport motions in the deflection device is carried out by supporting against ball casters arranged so as to slope.
Other conveying plants are known from DE 10 2005 045 971 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,343 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,579 A and FR 2 838 412 A, which documents how only define a general prior art.